fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pit
Pit is a young angel boy from the Kid Icarus Series. He is Palutena, the Goddess of Light's, most loyal servant. He usually gives himself the task of rescuing Palutena from the Goddess of Darkness, Medusa. Using the Three Sacred Treasures, Pegasus Wings, Mirror Shield and Arrows of Light, he was able to destroy Medusa's army, defeat Medusa, and save Angel Land from destruction. His most recent canon appearance was in the 2012 3DS rail shooter, Kid Icarus: Uprising. Game Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. 's most loyal servant.]] Pit is a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Revolution, Super Smash Bros. Demigod, and Ultra Smash Bros. His playable debut was in the 2008 Wii game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the third installment in the Super Smash Bros. series. He was originally meant to appear as a playable character in the Classic Mode of Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He was taken out when Classic Mode was removed from the game. Super Smash Bros. Series Special Moves *'B:' Palutena Arrow *'B↑:' Wings of Icarus *'Final Smash:' Palutena's Army Crisis Pit appears in Neverworld as an ordinary angel at the beginning, however, when he decides that all are corrupt, he serves the Neverworlder, being promoted to Angel of Death. Kid Icarus: Pit's Mission Pit gets summoned by Palutena to defeat his dark side but, when he gets to the dark side of Skyworld they multiply and more things don't act like they seem. Will the Dark Side take over Skyworld? Pit can't handle this on his own can he? That's where his good friend Mario steps in. Angel Island soon turns ways only time can tell. Captain N Resistance Leader Pit's first canonical appearance in the Captain N series is in Captain N: Outskirt Warriors where he has risen to the ranks to become a general in the resistance army led by Takamaru and Little Mac. He is sick of being abandoned here in the outskirts after being one of the greatest heroes of all time and strives to return to Videoland with the others. His naive and childish nature can sometimes be a hindrance but through his partnership with Bubbles in the army he becomes a valuable asset to the team. At the end of the game when the Master Hand freezes time Pit is rescued with several others and leaves the resistance army. N Team His first actual appearance in the series is in Captain N: The Game Master where he is one of the bodyguards to Princess Lara and is quick to trust Kevin where the others are more skeptical. He retains his naive and childish personality which sometimes gets the others into trouble but he is a strong fighter and helps the team. Pit is quick to reveal his past in the outskirts to Kevin Keene and tells him about the others, he suspects this is where King Charles has been sent to that is why he stays so close to Lara to help her find her father. Pit and Link do not get along very well and are constantly at ends. Kid Icarus: Revelations Pit appears in Kid Icarus: Revelations. In the game, he must save Palutena who is trapped in another world, know as the Dark Realm. He think that is Medusa who is behind this, but later he have a little surprise... Super Smash Bros. Calamity Main article: Pit (Calamity) Pit is a playable veteran that returns in Super Smash Bros. Calamity. Pit's moveset has been changed for the most part, as his aerials, and pummel and throws where changed. He also gains a new Final Smash, Great Sacred Treasures. amiibo Gallery Pit.jpg SSBB Beta Pit.png Pit KIU.png Pit....png Pit2.png Pit3.png Pit4.png Pit5.jpg Pit6.png Pit Club.png Three_Sacred_Treasures.png Pitttt.png PitPortrait.png Pitssb5.png PitMythis.png|''Kid Icarus: Mythis'' SSBM_Pit.png Smash 3C Classic Pit by ledgerewskie, Codex-9, the101, zarx1554 with credit to SomeSmashBro, PMDT, Smash 3 Team.png PitSSB4Alt.png Retro Pit PM.png Pit.png|SSB4 Pit 0.1.Pit Standing.png 0.2.Pit spreading his Wings.png 0.3.Pit Running.png 0.4.Pit Striking.png 0.5.Pit Kicking.png 0.6.Pit Jumping.png 0.7.Pit Aiming an Arrow.png 0.8.Pit Aiming an Arrow Upwards.png 0.9.Pit shooting an arrow.png 0.10.Pit preparing to use his Upperdash Arm.png 0.11.Pit using Upperdash Arm.png 0.12.Pit striking with his Upperdash Arm.png 0.13.Pit using the Power of Flight.png 0.14.Pit using the Guardian Orbitars.png 0.15.Pit holding an Ore Club.png 0.16.Pit Swinging an Ore Club.png 0.17.Pit creating a Tornado with the Ore Club.png 0.18.Pit holding a Drill.png 0.19.Pit aiming his Drill.png 0.20.Pit shooting a Drill.png 0.21.Pit Holding a Staff.png 0.22.Pit preparing to shoot from his Staff.png 0.23.Pit shooting from his Staff.png 0.24.Pit with a Back Shield.png 0.26.Pit holding the Daybreak.png Pit_Original_Spirit.png|Classic Pit 2D Artwork Howfaryouvecome.gif|Another Classic Pit Artrwork KidicarusBow_2465.gif Pit_kid_icarus_2_us_version_artwork.jpg|Pit Alternative Artwork from Myths and Monsters KI_Myths_and_Monsters.gif|Standard Artwork from Myths and Monsters File:CapNKidIcarus.jpg|Pit in the Cartoon Captain N: The Game Masters Pit SSBUltimate.png }} Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. eXtra Unlockable Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Angels Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Mario Kart S Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:Nintendo Party 5: Cloudsdale Tour Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros. Category:Illiterate Characters